Farah (Sands of Time)
|parentage = Maharajah |siblings = *Kalim *Unnamed older brother |occupation=Princess of India |relatives=Maharajah (father), Kalim (brother) |others = Prince (lover) |enemies = Vizier Persia (formerly) Scythians |items/weapons= Medallion of Time Bow |appearance= |gender = Female |species = Human |status = Alive |powers = None |abilities = Archer |affiliation = India |voice actor = Joanna Wasick (Sands of Time), Helen King (Two Thrones) }} Farah is the deuteragonist in The Sands of Time and a supporting character in The Two Thrones. The Princess of India, Farah is the daughter of the Maharajah and the younger sister of KalimBattles of Prince of Persia. The keeper of the Medallion of Time, Farah aided the Prince in his effort to recapture the Sands of Time when he released them in Azad and again in Babylon after the death of Kaileena resulted in the release of the Sands of Time a second time. Official Description Biography Childhood As the only daughter of the Maharajah, Farah was raised in luxury. Yet as a confident and athletic young woman, she was also trained to use a bow and arrow. At some point in time, she was given the Medallion of Time and told of the Dagger and Sands of Time, hidden in the treasure vault of their palace. Siege of Palace Farah's life was turned upside down when her father's Vizier betrayed them to Sharaman of PersiaPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Maharajah's Treasure Vaults. Hiding from the invaders, she observed them removing the Hourglass containing the Sands of Time from its pedestal and the Prince claim the Dagger of Time for his own before she was discovered by one of Sharaman's men''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Maharajah's Treasure Vaults. A prisoner of war, Farah was made a slave and brought to Palace of Azad. Prisoner of Sharaman She witnessed the Prince's opening of the Hourglass in Azad, and tried to stop him, but was prevented from doing so by Sharaman's guardsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: You Have Unleashed the Sands. The Sands of Time were unleashed upon the unsuspecting populace of Azad, sparing only the Prince, the Vizier, and Farah, who was protected by her Medallion given to her by her fatherPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: You Have Unleashed the SandsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Had I Really Seen Her?". Prior to their first encounter, the Prince encounters Farah on two different occasions after his first battle with the Sand Creatures; both times she runs from him and is separated from by the collapse of debris in the palace. When they come face to face, Farah demands that he return the Dagger so that she can undo the damage he caused. However, because of is actions and her affiliation to the Vizier, he doesn't trust her and refuses to relinquish his hold on the weapon. When they're surrounded by Scarabs, the Farah escapes under a crack below the wall and agrees to meet the Prince in the reception hall. Fighting the Sands of Time After the Prince defeats his father (now a hideous Sand Creature), Farah tries to appeal to the Prince's sense of right. If he does not return the Sands to the Hourglass, they would consume the world. Reluctantly, the Prince and Farah to work together and form a bond of reluctant trustPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Death of a Sand King. Though they did not completely trust each other, the two found themselves slowly falling in love. When they finally found the Hourglass, the Prince's hesitation caused both of them to fall into the catacombsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The HourglassPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. While there, their feelings continue to develop, and she relates to him a tale of how her mother once told her an incantation which would cause a door to open magically, should she ever be alone and afraidPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. When the Farah says this word, "Kakolookiyam", a door opens from the catacombs, and they enter a surreal bathhouse, the Prince unsure if the moment was a dream or notPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. However, despite having fallen in love with the Prince, Farah continued to harbor doubts about his ability to restore the sands to the hourglassPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. Because of this, she decided that she was the only one capable, so she seduced the Prince into a bath and made love to him. While he was sleep, she stole the Dagger and his sword with the intention of reaching the Hourglass herselfPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Farah, Come Back!". However, she left him her Medallion to protect him against the sandsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Farah, Come Back!". Inexperienced with close-range combat and the dagger itself, she did not refill the dagger with sand. She used the dagger to slow or speed up time to reach the Tower of Dawn in a short period of timePrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Climbing The Tower of Dawn. Eventually, she found herself outnumbered against Sand Creatures and without the ability to rewind time. The monsters were able to knock her over the edge of a damaged walkway, but she was saved by the Prince. However, he was only able to grab the blade of the dagger as she fell, while she held the handle. Recognizing that the Prince had virtually no hope of saving her, that he would die if he continued to try, Farah whispered to him her secret word and let go of the dagger. She then fell to her deathPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. The Prince later openly wept upon reaching the level below where she fell. The Vizier attempted to dismiss her death and tempt the Prince with the promise of immortality, but without his loved ones, the Prince rejected the Vizier. In a fit of rage, he lept onto the Hourglass and plunged the dagger into the center of its topPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. In doing so he caused a Grand Rewind, which returned time to the point prior to the Vizier's betrayal and brought Farah back to lifePrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. Back From the Dead Farah woke from her slumber unaware of the events that transpired earlier and was subsequently startled by the appearance of the Prince. She questioned how he was able to gain possession of the Dagger that was supposed to be in the treasure vault. The Prince told her the story of what would happen if the Vizier was allowed to betray them. The Vizier himself soon arrived and proceeded to reveal his true intentions to both Farah and the Prince before engaging the Prince in combat. During the battle, Farah attempts to reason with the Vizier, asking that he allow the Prince audience with her father to determine whether or not he was a man of great character. The Vizier rejects her suggestion, declaring he was tired of taking orders from her father and herself. Eventually, he was slain by the Prince, who returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. When asked why he had invented such a fantastic story, and that she owed him thanks for her rescue, the Prince spontaneously kissed her. However, as a result of the change in the timeline, she rejected him. He rewound time once again prior to his kiss, and replied dismissed the events he experienced with her as "just a story". As he leaves, Farah asks for his name. The Prince responds that she could call him "Kakolookiyam", before departing. Farah is left surprised, realizing the truth of his tale. Though Farah wears the Medallion around her neck still, the Prince retains in his possession the Medallion she gave him in an alternate future. In Malik's Kingdom The Prince briefly mentions Farah among the short list of women who order him about without thought to his status as a royal during his quest to recapture Solomon's Army at Razia's request. As the events take place before his journey to the Island of Time, Farah's fate remains unchanged from after the time he returned the Dagger of Time to its rightful owner. New Timeline Return to Babylon When The Prince and Kaileena sail to Babylon, they spent the night together. In Kaileena's embrace, the Prince sees Babylon on fire and under siege. Within that vision is Farah, strung up on a crucifix as one of the Vizier's prisonersPrince of Persia: The Warrior Within - Alternate Ending. Taken Prisoner Again Because of the Prince's meddling, Farah's life in the restored timeline was erased when the Prince once again interfered with the Sands of Time to avoid death at the hands of the Dahaka. He made it so that the Sands of Time had never existed and thus never came into the possession of Farah's father. These changes backfired on him, however, as it resurrected the Vizier, who was drawn to Babylon by the Dagger of Time, after killing the Maharajah and enslaving Farah. During the Prince's escape from the Zurvan's forces, Farah was accidentally freed from her cage by the Prince. During sporadic events, Farah would prevent his death from a distance with her arrow and leave him wondering who could've saved him. When they finally paths again, the Prince manages to convince her to work together with him to stop Zurvan. Though she was unaware of their past history, she begins to rediscover her feelings for him. During this time, the Prince was battling with the entity known as the Dark Prince and his actions pushed him from Farah, who later discovered that the Prince had been infected by the Sands of Time and left him. When the Prince caught up to her in his human form he tried to convince her that the change was only physical, but Farah pointed out the opposite in that two times before this when he had found his own people in distress, he chose to hunt down his enemy instead. Because of this Farah told the Prince that he could go after Zurvan, but he would do so alone. Later on, however, Farah had seen the Prince risk his own life to save several trapped people in a burning building and only going after the people who had trapped them, the Twin Warriors, after they were safe. Farah followed the Prince and saved him from Axe after the Prince had killed Sword and the two continue to work together again. While they make their way up the tower of Babylon, Farah and the Prince learn more about each other and grow even closer, much to the Dark Prince's aggravation. The Prince apologizes to Farah for neglecting his people and caring more about killing Zurvan, but Farah says that she owes him an apology as it was not fair to judge him so quickly and says that she saw what he had done to save his people. Farah was eventually caught by Zurvan, who planned to transform her into a Sand Queen. Though the Prince tried to save her, he was cast down a deep dry well. The Prince was saved by transforming into the Dark Prince and escaped. Farah remained Zurvan's prisoner until the Prince defeated him. Soon afterward, he was drawn into a nightmare by the Dark Prince. Farah's words managed to draw him from the darkness of his mind, thus defeating the Dark Prince forever. She then asked the Prince how he had known who she was at their first encounter. The Prince then began to tell her the tale of the past recalling the first narration from their "first encounter", bringing their story full circle. Trivia *Farah was voiced by Joanna Wasick in ''Sands of Time. She was later replaced by Helen King in The Two Thrones. *Farah's favorite food is the pomegranate. *In the 2008 game Prince of Persia, Farah is the name of the Prince's donkey. There is also an alternate Skin allowing Elika to take the appearance of Farah. However, it does not change gameplay. *The name "Farah" is of Arabic origin and means "joy", "happiness", "amusement" and "mirth". *Farah's secret word, "Kakolookiyam", is a reference to Kākolūkīyam. The term is from the Hindu Sanskrit fable Panchatantra, literally meaning Of Crows and Owls.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Screenplay *Farah makes a brief cameo appearance in Warrior Within and can be seen crucified in the canonical ending.Prince of Persia: The Warrior Within - Alternate Ending *According to the now defunct website, "Prince of Persia Legacy", that was run by gamespy.com, Farah was 18 years old during the events of The Sands of Time.Prince of Persia Legacy: Farah See Also *Tamina (Sands of Time Film) *Farah (2008 Game) *Farah (film) References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Two Thrones Category:Warrior Within